


Insect-Meet-And-Greet

by savagemockingbird



Series: Within these walls and in these halls [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bugs & Insects, Gen, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, They/Them Pronouns for Kamukura Izuru, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird
Summary: “I’m not afraid of bugs,” they say quietly. “I just think they’re a tad gross.”Rantaro laughs. “That’s what Togami said when Naegi and I brought him here. You guys are exactly the same!”Hajime glances at his twin. Izuru? Afraid of bugs? It was almost comical.Hajime, Izuru, and Izuru's unknown fear of bugs.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru
Series: Within these walls and in these halls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Insect-Meet-And-Greet

**Author's Note:**

> decided to post my oneshots in a series instead of multi-chapter so here we goo !! i just didnt wanna have a fic w so many tags tbh it kind of annoys me woopsie

Izuru honestly saw no purpose to such leisurely activities.

They wander aimlessly around the hallways, no goal in sight. They hadn’t set up a stand or anything to showcase their talent.

What use was hope if everything was already fine as it was?

It’s boring, really. There isn’t anything interesting to look at. Izuru had wandered around a bit beforehand to look at the exhibits; Kiibo displaying themself as the Ultimate Robot, Tsumugi’s different cosplays, Celestia’s gambling skills, Peko’s swordsmanship. It’s all so damn _boring_. They already know everything there is to know, so what’s the point in coming here?

They’re about to head back to their dorm room, letting out a sigh as they drag their feet along the tiled floor. The lights are too bright here for their taste and they can still hear the noisy chatter from the gym. At least in their dorm room they’d be able to get some peace and quiet.

“Hey, ‘Zuru!” 

_Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me._

Hajime slows his pace so that he’s standing next to his twin. Izuru lets out a sigh. “What do you want.”

“You left so suddenly and I couldn’t find you,” Hajime explains. “I just got worried.”

_Why_ is what Izuru doesn’t ask. They already know what the answer would be, so they hum in acknowledgement and lean against the wall.

“You want something to drink?” Hajime asks, slinging his bag off his shoulders. He pulls out two soda cans. “I got these from the vending machines.”

Izuru stares at it momentarily before reaching out to grab the can. “Thank you.”

Hajime smiles at them before it falls, brows furrowing. “My lunch is almost over. I’ve gotta get back to class soon.”

“Mm.”

“I’ve got time for one more exhibit, though. Which one should we go to?”

“It’s all so boring,” Izuru says plainly, staring down at the open can in their hand. “Nothing I don’t already know.”

“It can’t be _that_ bad,” Hajime says. “I mean, some of them were kinda cool. Did you see Kiibo?”

“I did. They’re impressive but not entertaining,”

Hajime sighs. Of course that’s something they would say. Nothing seemed to make them happy anymore, but that doesn’t mean Hajime couldn’t try.

“Oh! Hey, what if we go visit Gokuhara’s exhibit?”

Izuru tilts their head a bit. “Gokuhara…?”

“He’s the Ultimate Entomologist. I’m sure he’s got something interesting to show.”

Izuru’s nose wrinkles a bit at the word _entomologist._ “Do what you like.”

“You’re coming with me,” Hajime says, walking past them and grabbing their free hand in the process. Soda sloshes around in the can at the movement, landing on the floor. _Be more careful_ is what Izuru would have told him if their heart wasn’t pounding a mile a minute.

Hajime drags them up the stairs, finally stopping at the third floor of the academy in front of the Ultimate Entomologist lab. He lets out a breath, panting from the sprint. Izuru slows their pace behind him, yanking their hand away.

“Come on!” Hajime says, stepping towards the door and grabbing its handle. “We don’t have much time left.”

Izuru folds their arms across their chest. “Let’s get this over with.”

Hajime twists the knob and opens the door, stepping into the brightly light room. Izuru trails behind, taking in their surroundings carefully. The room is almost entirely green with vegetation growing from God knows where. Pictures and containers of different types of insects line the wall. Izuru shudders slightly at the sight, wrapping their hands around their arms tightly. 

“Hey, Gokuhara!” Hajime calls out. Gonta turns around from where he had been talking to Rantaro to smile brightly at the pair of twins.

“Oh! Hajime and Izuru right? You came to see bugs?”

Hajime nods, a smile stretching across his face. “Yeah. I have a bit of time before I have to head back to class, so I figured we could stop by and visit.”

“Oh! Would you like Gonta to show you some bugs then?”

“It’s ok,” Izuru says. Hajime glances at them curiously. He can tell there is a slight shakiness to their tone. “We’ll just look around.”

“If you need help, just ask Gonta!” he says. “Gonta is more than happy to help!” He steps away to head to the door at the sound of it creaking open. 

“You afraid of bugs or something, Kamukura?” The pair turns around to catch Rantaro walking towards them. A small smile tugs at his lips and he holds up his hand to where a type of moth Hajime had never seen rested on his index. “Wouldn’t want Gokuhara to hear that. He means well, promise! Can be a little intense though.”

“I’m not afraid of bugs,” they say quietly. “I just think they’re a tad gross.”

Rantaro laughs. “That’s what Togami said when Naegi and I brought him here. You guys are exactly the same!”

Hajime glances at his twin. Izuru? Afraid of _bugs?_ It was almost comical.

Rantaro moves their arm towards Izuru, who flinches slightly when the moth flutters its wings. “It won’t hurt you, y’know.”

“I know that,” they huff. “It’s just…”

They don’t finish their sentence. Despite the fact that Rantaro is pestering his twin, Hajime can’t help but smile. He thinks it’s the most emotion they’ve shown in ages.

“Is Rantaro trying to get Izuru to hold the bug?” Gonta asks, walking back towards the group with an excited grin. “Remember, you have to be gentle with it! Or else bug will get scared!”

Izuru glances at Hajime. “I’m not getting out of this, am I?”

Hajime grins, laughing quietly. “Doesn’t look like it.”

They raise an arm, extending their index and middle finger forward. Rantaro moves his index and the moth shifts around, flying onto Izuru’s finger with ease. They freeze up and Hajime wonders momentarily if they’ve even stopped breathing. 

“I think bugs like you, Izuru!” Gonta exclaims.

They look down at their index, blinking owlishly. “I suppose so.”

***

“This is my stop,” Hajime says, sighing softly at the sight of the reserve course building. “I wish I could have stayed there longer.”

“Mm.”

“Hey, you ok? You’ve been off ever since we left Gokuhara’s lab.”

Izuru locks eyes with him. They blink, once, twice, before speaking. “That visit wasn’t as boring as I thought it would have been. It caught me off-guard is all.”

“Oh,” Hajime says, smiling slightly. “Sounds like you had fun.”

“Maybe.”

“Well I’m glad I got to join everyone. It was pretty entertaining. Hey, go visit everybody else’s booths and labs for me, ok? Tell me all about it.”

Izuru lets out a soft, startled noise. “Sure. If that’s what you want.”

The bell rings and Hajime jumps. “Shit! I’m gonna be late! I’ll see you later, ‘Zuru!”

They watch him yank open the door to the building, sprinting inside. Izuru tilts their head slightly. Their twin certainly is interesting.

Nobody would be witness to the soft smile they’re wearing as they turn around and walk back to the main building, but everybody would later tell Hajime about how Izuru had come to observe their talents that day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading ! im @tomurajoyfriend on twitter if u wanna swing by and say hi !


End file.
